


Damn Those Eyes Get Me Every Time

by pennysparrow



Series: A crooked politician? Yeah but that ain't news no more [8]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Modern Era, Museums, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Jack has to figure out his plans for Valentine's Day while Grantaire has to execute his. Oh, and it's already February 14th.





	Damn Those Eyes Get Me Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Fred Astaire by Jukebox the Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1euWa5oxLMurl). Also a great song to listen to for this fic. 
> 
> I don't normally write romance or anything particularly shippy and this is like a week late but Valentine's Day really snuck up on me and then just evaporated and idk I needed to mark that? Let me know what you think!

Valentine’s Day was on a Thursday. Why the hell did it have to be a Thursday? Both Jack and Kath had classes all day and he had work first thing the next day so they couldn’t even stay out that late. It really threw a wrench in Jack’s plans.

Besides that, he couldn’t even get her flowers this year.

Katherine had lost the housing lottery royally upon returning from D.C. (Because their housing department was incompetent.) As such, she ended up with a roommate who was The Actual Worst on top of being allergic to nearly everything. Katherine hadn’t even been allowed to have her little jars of succulents that she’d been caring for since freshman year. They currently called Jack and Crutchie’s kitchen counter home as a result. Meaning that Jack’s normal gift of a bouquet would be greatly appreciated but would either be tossed before getting to Kath’s door or would also take up residence in his kitchen. And it seemed redundant to get Kath something she couldn’t enjoy.

He knew he should’ve figured something out earlier, but the holiday had snuck up on Jack and now he was stuck.

~

Grantaire woke up alone in the bed, frowning up at the slanted ceiling as the sun streamed through the small window and warmed him. Tuesdays and Thursdays were both his and Enjolras’s least favorite days this semester. For the same reason: Enjolras’s major required eight am. It meant Enj was long gone by the time he woke up.

With a sigh R shoved himself out of the nest of blankets and padded over toward the dresser that had become his. A piece of paper had been propped on top of it and caught his attention. Pausing with a drawer half open, Grantaire picked it up to read it. Enjolras’s messy scrawl covered the page, clearly torn out of a notebook in a haste.

_‘Good morning. Sorry I left without saying anything but I didn’t want to wake you. I hope you have a good day. I’ll save my rant on Valentine’s Day for later. Text me and we’ll meet up before your 2pm? Love, E’_

Quest for clothes temporarily abandoned, Grantaire crossed back to the nightstand and his phone there, note still in hand. He typed out a quick text full well knowing Enjolras wouldn’t reply until later, he never texted in class, but feeling the need anyway.

 **R: -you never want to wake me**  
**-it’s sweet but you really could**  
**-i’ll never say no to a kiss goodbye**  
**-especially from apollo himself**

His boyfriend suitably teased Grantaire returned his focus to getting himself ready for the day.

The Triumvirate House was quiet around him, something that was simultaneously unusual and not. The House technically had three residents and each theoretically got an entire floor to themselves and shared the main floor. In practicality it housed five – and for a short time the year previous when Joly and Bossuet had been kicked out of their dorm and Marius had shown an unusual streak of independence and latent rebellion against his grandfather it had been up to eight – meaning that Grantaire had taken up residence with Enjolras in the attic and they both shared the third floor bathroom with Combeferre while Courfeyrac and Gavroche had rooms on the second floor and for the good luck of everyone’s sanity a bathroom of their own as well.

He could hear the shower running in that second-floor bathroom as he walked past and knew it meant that Courf’s morning class had been cancelled. Again. Grantaire still had money on Courf’s professor moonlighting on Wednesday nights as a performer at one of the piano bars along The Wharf with how frequently the Thursday lecture was cancelled. Courfeyrac insisted that it was health problems. When they pulled Enjolras and Combeferre into this discussion Enj would normally plead the fifth and Ferre would say that there is no proof to dispute R’s theory with a wry grin.

Currently though Combeferre was standing at the stove making scrambled eggs. “Morning R,” he called over his shoulder.

“Morning. You gonna share?” Grantaire nodded at the skillet as he moved to pull plates out of the cupboard.

“I had intentions,” Ferre said dryly.

R just shrugged and went to set the island for the three of them.

“Genuine question,” Ferre started.

“Genuine answer,” R teased with a cheeky grin.

“We both know that Courfeyrac is going to find himself a date by tonight and won’t be around, but I was wondering is if you and Enjolras would need Gavroche and I to, uh, vacate for your plans for this evening?”

Grantaire snorted. He closed the door of the fridge and raised an incredulous eyebrow at Ferre. “What kind of plans do you think we have?”

It was hard to tell but R was almost certain that a blush colored Ferre’s dark cheeks. “The kind that I wouldn’t want to be around to overhear?”

“Well, you probably have heard Enj’s rant on how Valentine’s Day is a manufactured holiday designed merely to feed the beast that is capitalism enough times that you can recite it.”

Combeferre rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it. “So, what are you two going to do?” he asked and began scooping out eggs onto plates.

“Oh, I’m curious too!” Courf said as he came into the kitchen and flopped himself down on a stool. “And don’t worry if it’s a surprise, we won’t tell him.”

“Well aren’t you both nosy this morning.”

Combeferre just shrugged, not denying the fact while Courf shot him a wide grin. “Just this morning? My R, I really ought to up my snooping then.”

“Well,” Ferre hummed. “You could always call Kath, she gets all the gossip.”

Courfeyrac’s eyes lit up at that while Grantaire glared. They weren’t wrong but he wasn’t going to give them any ideas.

~

“You never said whether you want the apartment or not tonight and I’ve kinda gotta figure out where I’m eating dinner,” Crutchie said, appearing at Jack’s side in the cafeteria line.

“You’re gonna think I’m an idiot,” Jack informed him, moving forward slightly with the line.

“No worries there, Jacky, I already do.” Crutchie shot him a dazzling smile and Jack couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Where the kid picked up the sass was anyone’s guess, but Jack always seemed to be on the receiving end of it.

“I still don’t know what I’m doing for Kath for Valentine’s Day,” he admitted with a wince.

“Uh, ain’t that today?”

“Yes.”

“Shouldn’t you have, ya know, gotten your shit together for it weeks ago?”

Jack sighed. He ordered his sure to be lackluster grilled cheese and stepped to the side to wait as Crutchie did the same. “Yeah but I’ve been kinda busy with classes and Newsies stuff and Kath.”

“Did she make any plans?” Crutchie asked. It was a good question, Katherine might not always have a mind for romance, but she was always on top of things like their anniversary and holidays.

Unfortunately, she’d been sucked into newspaper business since the semester started and Jack had volunteered to take care of Valentine’s Day. He shook his head at Crutchie and the blonde boy winced.

“Well it was nice knowing ya, since she’s gonna kill you and all.” Crutchie gave him a pat on his shoulder that was way too sarcastic to be reassuring before taking what was supposed to be Jack’s sandwich and walking away.

Jack glared after his brother as he waited for his food before jogging slightly to catch up. “So, do you have _anything_ else to say? Ya know, something _helpful_?”

Crutchie shrugged and handed the cashier his student ID. “Luckily you’re both disaster bis so she shouldn’t be too upset about the whole mess cause it’s normal for you.”

Jack gave him a dry look as he was handed back his own ID. “Yeah, that’s not helpful.”

“I don’t know. Why are you even asking me?”

“Because you’re my brother and Kath’s friend! And you’re the one who brought the whole thing up!”

“Oh, I’m sorry I was trying to plan my life. Something you obviously are incapable of doing.”

Jack let out a frustrated sound as they settled into a booth across from each other. “I can’t do any of my standard cause of the frickin roommate,” he grumbled.

“May she fuck right off,” Crutchie interjected and they both lifted their water bottles in what had become a customary toast to Kath’s roommate hopefully disappearing.

“I’ve got the morning shift tomorrow,” Jack continued and Crutchie winced in sympathy, “and she doesn’t get out of her staff meeting ‘til after five.”

“Who else have you polled?”

“Uh, no one?”

“Why not?”

“Because Davey and Sarah would both be too exasperated with me to actually be helpful and Spot and Race should not be looked at as a model couple.”

Crutchie snorted but wiggled his head in a motion that was definitely agreement. “You try Specs? He’s bound to be able to give you something better than the fat wad of nothing that I’ve got.”

Jack nodded, already pulling out his phone to send a text. “You know, that’s not actually a terrible idea.”

“Don’t sound so surprised. I’ve got a natural aptitude don’t cha know.”

Jack laughed. “More like a natural attitude.”

Crutchie narrowed his eyes before dramatically flipping him off, only causing Jack to laugh harder.

~

“Sorry I’m late,” R said by way of greeting as he slid into the chair across from Enj.

“You’re fine,” Enjolras replied distractedly. His head was still bowed over his textbook and R knew that meant the blonde had actually been here a while and would look up at the end of his paragraph; which turned out to be just a few seconds later. R still got lost in those startling blue eyes when they met his. Enj smiled, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Grantaire knew that he had a goofy grin betraying his feelings, but they had been dating for over a year now so it’s not like there was any reason to hide it.

“So, are you going to tell me what my surprise is yet or do I have to wait?” Enj’s voice had a teasing lilt to it but Grantiare knew exactly how impatient he could be. Especially when it pertained to him or something that he wanted.

R tilted his head in feigned thought, exaggerating the motion as Enjolras’s lower lip pushed out into an unconscious pout. Grantaire could barely savor that expression before it morphed into one of annoyance.

“R!” Enjolras half scolded, half whined.

“Well I do have class in a bit so I think you’re just gonna have to wait.” R shrugged and flashed a wicked smile.

Enjolras huffed and the only thing that kept Grantaire’s resolve from crumbling at that was the years of practice he had at spiting the blonde.

“Besides,” R continued, “you promised me a rant.”

Enjolras smirked and R’s heart swooped at the mischief that sparked in those blue eyes. “I did. Were you planning on interrupting or shall I get the chance to actually say my piece for once?”

“Not quite sure yet.” R settled further back in his chair, getting comfortable as Enj seemed to sit up ever so slightly.

“Well in that case,” Enjolras drawled. “I don’t see the point in you insisting on doing anything to celebrate-”

Grantaire shot forward, his arms uncrossing to practically smack onto the table. “Valentine’s Day is the one day a year it is socially acceptable for me to show how hopelessly in love with you I am,” he interjected.

Enj raised a lone eyebrow and R got the sinking feeling that he had fallen right into his boyfriend’s trap. “And why should we listen to what society dictates anyway? If it is not harming anyone then what exactly is the problem and why is that stopping you?”

Grantaire rolled his eyes. “Because I actually have a sense of shame-”

“That I find hard to believe,” Enj muttered with his own eye roll.

R flipped him off but continued as though Enjolras hadn’t said anything. “-and it would be immensely embarrassing if everyone knew that I would do just about anything for you. No, not just about anything, truly anything. I would even die for you Enj.”

“Now there’s no need to be melodramatic.”

“Who said that was melodramatic?”

Enjolras gave him a dry look. “It sounds to me that you’re just using Valentine’s Day as an excuse.”

“And if I am?” Grantaire challenged.

“Then it just furthers my point that the holiday itself is manufactured,” Enjolras said smugly.

~

Jack practically sprinted down the sidewalk to meet up with Specs before his last class of the day. “Hey man!”

Specs smiled and lifted a hand in greeting. “So what’s the emergency?”

“Today is Valentine’s Day and I still haven’t figured out what to do for Kath,” Jack admitted, sinking onto the steps of the humanities building.

He got a weird look from Specs but the other boy sat down next to Jack anyway. “And what does this have to do with me?”

“Well, you’re her best friend.”

“And you’re her boyfriend.”

“But you lived with her for like three months.”

“But you’ve had since last Valentine’s Day to figure something out.”

Jack groaned, yanking his baseball cap off so he could run his hand through his hair in his distress. “Yeah but between our schedules and her roommate-”

“May she fuck right off.”

“-none of my plans work anymore! I’m out of ideas and I’m almost out of time. You’re my last hope Specs, please,” Jack pleaded.

“Well, have you thought about taking her to the Museum of Natural History? They tend to play up the whole ‘ _Night at the Museum_ ’ fame with longer hours on holidays,” Specs suggested.

“You’re a genius!” Jack cried, pulling Specs into a bone-crushing hug. He jumped to his feet, pulling his hat on and giving a quick salute. “I owe ya one! Big time!”

Specs just laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Have fun!”

~

It was a good thing that the only other person home was Gavroche and that he was firmly planted in front of the tv playing Fortnite because R was cursing a blue streak large enough to add another hole in the ozone layer.

He had managed to pull the tv that Enj had set up in the corner of the room to the foot of the bed. The trunk it sat on had made that difficult. Unplugging and then replugging it all in with extension cords too. Grantaire was confident that the heavy lifting was mostly done though, so he allowed himself to collapse in a heap on the floor for a few minutes.

Break over, R set about pilfering pillows and blankets. The house had four spare bedrooms, add in the frankly ridiculous amount of bedding stashed in closets and the living room’s blanket fort supplies and Grantaire had quite the haul. Careful construction and the fort/nest soon came to be on their bed.

Grantaire’s next task before Enjolras and Combeferre came home from their French Club meeting was to get the dvd queued up. With that done R went about hauling snacks up from the kitchen.

It took the hour and a half he had between class and Enj walking through the front door but R was done. He couldn’t wait to surprise Enjolras.

~

Jack leant against the wall outside Katherine’s dorm. He could probably go inside and wait for her, it was certainly more than cold enough to warrant it, but that meant being in the same building as her roommate and that was just too close to her for Jack’s taste. May she fuck right off.

He just jammed his hands deeper in his coat pockets and began rethinking his choice in hat. His standard baseball cap would’ve been too casual, though the newsboy cap that he’d gone with – and had been a gift from Kath – meant his ears were exposed to the biting wind. His trapper hat would’ve been optimal. Hell, even one of Crutchie’s beanies would’ve been better. The more he thought about it the more Jack was positive that he still had a beanie Grantaire had left in his apartment over break that probably would’ve gone well with his choice in button down. But now Jack was rambling. Mentally rambling but still. He chalked it up to just being this close to the roommate. May she fuck right off. Though nerves were the likely culprit.

Before Jack could start freaking out about how this was their third Valentine’s Day so it’s not like it was that big of a deal. Or that Kath hadn’t dumped him yet so why would she do it now. Or go down the darker path of all the reasons he could think of for a girl like her not to date a guy like him. Before his mind could spiral into any of those, the door swung open and Katherine stepped out.

“Hey,” she said and smiled at him. Jack loved when she smiled at him. “You could’ve waited in the common room.”

Jack shook his head. “Nah. Still too close.”

Katherine snorted, looping her arm through his as she did. “I don’t get why you’re all so vindictive. You don’t live with her.”

“Yeah, but you do and she makes you miserable.” Jack shrugged, the movement caused their shoulders to rub together. They had started walking towards the subway, Jack ever so slightly in the lead.

“So you took it upon yourselves to hate her on my behalf?”

“We care about ya Kath, s’what ya do when you care about someone. You help them fight their battles.”

They walked a few more steps in silence and Jack glanced over at her. Katherine was studying him, her green-gold eyes serious but her pink painted lips were pulling up in a smile. “We?” she finally asked.

“Yeah. You know, the boys and me. Sarah and Smalls. The whole D.C. contingent,” Jack said flippantly.

Katherine giggled. “D.C. contingent? That one’s new.”

“I try.” Jack felt a warmth in his chest. Happiness that he could make her laugh. Could amuse her.

Her eyes grew serious again though, head tilting ever so slightly and causing the setting sun to turn the edges of her curls a fiery copper. A little wrinkle formed between her brows. Jack’s hand twitched, wanting to brush it smooth. “Jack?” she started slowly.

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right?” She looked so worried. Jack stopped walking without even realizing it. Pulling Kath to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk too. He hated seeing her look so worried.

Jack pulled his hands out of his coat pockets, causing their arms to unlink and Katherine’s to fall to her side. He placed his hands on her cheeks. Running his thumbs along the faint freckles that dotted her cheekbones. The corners of her mouth pulled up but the wrinkle never smoothed. Jack ducked his head slightly and pressed his lips to it, the spot right between her brows, and gave her a gentle kiss. When he pulled back it was finally gone; satisfied, Jack smiled.

“Yeah Kath, I know,” he said lowly. “I love you too.”

The anxiety that had seemed to overcome Katherine out of nowhere disappeared at that. She let out a breath he hadn’t realized she had been holding and relaxed into his touch. Kath wrapped her own arms around his neck and pulled Jack towards her slightly before kissing him. He could feel her smiling against his lips and that just made Jack smile. They stood there, half laughing, half kissing as the sun slipped behind the skyscrapers.

~

“Can I have more popcorn?” Enj asked, shifting slightly beside him.

R had to maneuver out of the blankets slightly so he could get the bowl and pass it over but it was worth it. Enjolras had to wiggle out of his cocoon in order to eat and R couldn’t stop the smile that he got watching that. He snatched a handful of popcorn from the bowl and feigned like he was returning his attention to the tv.

“So,” Grantaire started slowly, “this a good Valentine’s Day?”

There was a laugh from the pile of blankets that had been Enjolras. Grantaire also found that his hand was being squeezed and he was being tugged closer to his boyfriend under the covers. “Marathoning _Scooby-Doo_ with you? In bed? With snacks? And a fort? This is the best,” Enjolras assured him, managing to wrap his arms around Grantaire and give him a squeeze. R was willing to admit that he let out a little self-satisfied squeak at that. “Besides,” Enjolras whispered, his chin now resting on Grantaire’s shoulder. “It’s infinitely better than the giant teddy bear I feared.”

Grantaire laughed at that. Hard and loud. It shook his whole body, dislodging Enjolras slightly in his slow quest for cuddles. “Sorry.” R tried to catch his breath. “I just _need_ to know where you got that idea?”

Enjolras looked sheepish. The tips of his ears were actually turning red as he refused to meet Grantaire’s eyes all of a sudden. “Kath,” he finally mumbled.

That only caused Grantaire to laugh harder. “What?” he finally asked when he could breath again.

“I asked if she knew what you were planning a couple days ago but she wouldn’t tell me. Threatened that if I didn’t behave, she’d make you buy me a giant teddy bear,” Enj admitted sulkily.

“I love that girl.”

“It’s been haunting me a bit.”

“No, really?” R pushed as much sarcasm into his voice as possible. Receiving a dark look from Enjolras. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enj and pulled him to his chest. He turned his head to press a kiss to Enjolras’s cheek, eliciting a small smile. “I know better. While that would make an _excellent_ prank, I’d never actually do that. I thought we went over this? This is my excuse to show how ridiculously, stupidly, maddeningly in love with you I am.”

Enjolras ducked his head, burrowing it in the crook of R’s neck. “I love you too.”

Grantiare’s heart leapt at that and he gently pushed Enjolras’s head up so that he could look at him. Leaning forward, Grantaire pressed a soft kiss to Enjolras’s lips. Enj slipped his fingers into Grantaire’s dark curls and kissed him back. They sat like that kissing for a while before Enjolras finally pulled away.

“Now we don’t know who it was,” he joked, jerking his head towards the television where the opening theme of the next episode was playing.

“It was the gardener. It’s always the gardener,” Grantaire laughed.

Enjolras shrugged and practically collapsed against R, cuddle quest finally fulfilled. “Guess we’ll just have to rewatch it to be sure,” he teased.

Grantaire laughed, but if that’s what Enjolras wanted then that’s what they would do because he really was head over heels for that stupid, idealistic blonde.

~

Katherine was grinning and practically bouncing up and down on the bench next to him. The museum really was capitalizing on its fame it seemed, having hired reenactors to speak with the guests and wander the exhibits. Jack had grown up on that movie and he knew that Kath had too, which was proven right when he’d told her what they would be doing and she’d practically started dancing before hugging him tight and kissing him senseless in the subway station.

The last time either had been there were field trips in middle school, but Kath had remembered exactly where the Lewis and Clark exhibit was and had pulled him along to it. She so desperately wanted to try and find Sacagawea. Jack didn’t protest, he wanted to too.

They had walked in just as a small crowd was gathering and she was preparing to talk. Jack snagged them a bench and the actress described the hardships and triumphs the real Sacagawea faced as she led the explorers west. Even with his attention captivated, Jack couldn’t stop himself from stealing glances at Katherine. She was just so happy sitting there, squeezing his hand in her excitement.

They all clapped, and Katherine practically leapt to her feet, pulling Jack with her, as she rushed to thank the woman. He loitered half a step behind as she gushed. He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, watching Katherine wave her hands around as she spoke animatedly. A half smile tugged at his lips. Kath was saying her final thanks and Jack added his own before they turned away to head to another exhibit.

“The western one?” Kath asked him as they walked.

“Hmm?” Jack wasn’t quite sure what she was referring to, probably because he was distracted by how much she was enjoying herself.

“Do you want to head to the miniatures next? See the western one?” Katherine clarified.

“Yeah actually.” Jack felt himself blushing, though it’s not like it wasn’t common knowledge. Besides Kath knew him better than anyone at this point. Better than he knew himself. “Cowboys…” he mumbled with an embarrassed shrug.

Katherine laughed but it wasn’t at him – she never laughed at him – he knew it was her delight for guessing correctly manifesting itself. Besides it rang pleasantly through the museum. Echoing just right that it became nearly musical. Jack made it his personal goal to get her to laugh as much as possible the rest of the night, just so he could hear that sound again.

As a kid Jack had gone through a hardcore western phase, one that may or may not have developed into an obsession. When he got older it warped a bit, his anxiety and loneliness twisting it into a desire to run away. But he’d gotten help and now when he dreamed about Santa Fe it was wistful and not accompanied by a packed duffel bag wedged under his bed. The original cowboy obsession came in handy as they stood in front of the display, Jack pointing out details and explaining them to Katherine.

She had gotten him off on a tangent about Billy the Kid when they heard a booming voice behind them. They both spun around to come face to face with the twenty-sixth president of the United States.

“Uh, President Roosevelt!” Jack stammered in surprise.

“Good evening. Are you kids enjoying your visit?” he asked with a smile.

“Oh yes!” Katherine beamed, glancing between Roosevelt and Jack who had frozen in surprise. “We’ve been having a lot of fun and learning even more.”

She shook Jack’s hand where it was clasped in hers, shaking him slightly out of his surprised daze. Though not enough apparently because all he seemed able to do was nod.

“Well that’s good. It’s important to have an informed public you know.”

“Extremely!” Katherine agreed with feeling.

Roosevelt smiled at them both before saluting and walking further along the hall.

“That was _so_ cool,” Jack whispered as he watched him walk away.

“He’s your favorite president, right?” Kath asked gently.

“Yeah. I mean, the National Parks Service and trust busting and you know Davey was telling me that he was the governor of New York during the original Newsie Strike…” Jack trailed off.

Katherine was grinning at him. She popped up onto her toes to peck him on the cheek. “Well why don’t we go talk to him? I’d love to get to pick his brain a little.”

“You know he’s not _actually_ Teddy, right?” Jack wanted to check.

Kath rolled her eyes. “Of course. Suspend your disbelief a little.”

“Fine,” Jack sighed. “But are you sure this is how you want to be spending your Valentine’s Day?”

“Uh, duh? Jack, I love you and you’re a great boyfriend, but this is the best date you’ve ever taken me on.” She gave him a soft look, obviously worried that he’d be offended.

“Have I really taken you on bad dates?”

“No! No. Not bad. Never bad. Just, this is taking the top spot.”

Jack ducked his head, giving her a quick kiss. “I was just teasing you. Besides I know why you really want to go talk to him, you want to ask him all about Alice.”

Kath kissed him before quickly twisting away. “Well duh,” she said with a laugh. Jack caught her hand and began pulling Katherine back down the hall where Roosevelt had headed.

For waking up this morning in a panic, things turned out pretty well. More than well. This Valentine’s Day had actually turned out great.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to the Museum of Natural History in New York and I have NO idea if they have programs like the one I described but I thought it'd be cute to have Jack and Kath go cause cowboys and Teddy Roosevelt. Also I just love Night at the Museum.


End file.
